


Dancing with a Prince

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Disney, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled at the dark haired man who held him so tight, causing him to blush.  A scarlet blush looked stunning smeared across the prince’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with a Prince

His first trip to America just _had_ to be to Disney world. 

He and his siblings were all far too old for the place, but despite that he, the youngest child, was twenty six, his parents planned a trip to the park for the entire family.  His brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews were all gathered around, walking through magic kingdom.  

As they were walking through the middle of the park, directly in front of the castle, the sound of upbeat music filled the air and ropes were being placed to keep people out of a certain path.  Curious, the family fumbled their way to the front, wanting to catch a glimpse of whatever show was going on. 

Jack didn’t really care, but as he was being dragged along by two children, he slapped a smile on his face and bounced around to show his support. 

Then, the floats began to glide through, one by one.  They moved agonizingly slow, but the actors and dancers twirling around them added enough life and laughter to keep the audience occupied while they inched by.  

The characters goofing around made Jack smile, the villains who dared to get close enough made them all shrink back, and the heroes that barreled through made Jack’s heart pump a little harder than it should.  

He was pointing and laughing with the children while his parents and siblings watched on, impressed that he still managed to exude a childlike glee that had the little ones gathering around him in a horde. 

It was almost the end of the parade, most of the floats had already passed, but there was still a few left with dancing fish and goofy characters to behold.  

Directly after the Beauty and the Beast float came the Little Mermaid with Arial sitting on a large rock with a few fish surrounding her.  Behind her float was an intricate dance of Prince Eric himself and a dozen or so other sailors, twirling and putting on the best performance they were capable of. 

Jack laughed along with the children, but blushed as prince Eric made direct eye contact with him.  

The man truly was gorgeous with dark hair, bright brown eyes, and no one should be allowed to look that good in a prince outfit.  No one. 

The prince smiled charmingly and began to strut his way over to Jack, all while keeping eye contact. 

In a panic, Jack looked down to notice all of the children had taken a step back and were staring at him. He flipped around to see his mother trying to hide laughter and his siblings either openly laughing or grinning at him. 

At a light touch of a hand on his arm, Jack spun around to be met with the face of the handsome prince. 

He could feel every eye on him and blushed a bright pink when the prince took his hand, lifted it to his lips, and kissed his knuckles.  

The prince winked and bowed gracefully before sweeping a hand toward the dancers behind him, “Would you like to dance with me, young prince?” 

Jack had to look like a tomato. 

When he didn’t answer because of shock, he felt his brother grab his shoulders and push him underneath the rope and out into the parade area. “Hell yes he would!” 

He tumbled underneath the rope and struggled for a second to right himself.  When he had finally managed to stand steadily, the prince took one of his hands and wrapped the other around his waist, pulling him close. 

He tensed up, his blush now reaching his ears, “I don’t really know how to-“ 

The prince grinned, “Shhhh. It’s alright, man.  I won’t let you embarrass yourself.” 

As the man began to sway, Jack held on tight, only stumbling once or twice as they made their way around the sectioned off portion of the parade. 

A few steps in and Jack had finally begun to enjoy himself.  He smiled at the dark haired man who held him so tight, causing him to blush.  A scarlet blush looked stunning smeared across the prince’s face.

They moved and spun for what felt like hours, but eventually the floats began to turn into an ‘employee only’ section of the park disappearing one by one.  Jack had to let go of his prince. 

The man bowed again before standing and smiling.

“You know,” Jack said hesitantly, “I’m here for a week.  Perhaps you could find some time off for some coffee?” 

The prince smiled and Jack realized that he had never gotten the man’s name. “Of course my dear prince. How about we meet in front of Hollywood studios at four?”  He leaned in closer, trying to hide his words from the surrounding children “My name is Mark, by the way.”

“I’m Jack.” 

Mark smiled and pulled away from Jack completely, letting a piece of paper slip into his hand as he went. 

Jack watched him go, only looking away when his family came running up to him, all with cameras or phones in their hands.  He’d never live it down. 

“Well??” His mother asked, bouncing slightly.

“I have a date.  At four.” Jack was blinking rapidly, slightly in shock by the event. 

One of the little ones piped up from his feet, “What did he give you, Jack?” 

He unfolded the slip of paper in his hands, surprised to find a phone number scrawled across the top and the words “Text me :D” were written at the bottom in messy handwriting. 

He smiled, this could be a fun week for him. 


End file.
